


a normal day in the Cube dorms

by floral___fantasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Underage - Freeform, woochan swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Seonho misses Guanlin and Woochan isn't really helping[#FANtasticChristmasGA FIC REQUEST]Prompt: Soulmate!au where could they feel each other's emotions





	a normal day in the Cube dorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiiesaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/gifts).



> Hello this is like 1/3 of my christmas GA gift thing so like there are more to come   
> it was really nice to do this i will think if i would do like a valentine thing but like i'll be busy that time because i'm actually preparing for my graduation so like HAHAHAH i'll be even more inactive lol 
> 
> so warnings??? kinda:   
> woochan swears and he's like 12

It was a normal day at the Cube trainee dorms' with most of the male trainees out practicing leaving the place so unruly with no one to clean it. In one of the trainee rooms' was Jo Woochan playing hacky sack while his roommate laid on the bottom bunks, sulking, as he scrolled through Naver articles. Seonho saw his feed flood with fan articles about every time Jihoon touched Guanlin that they were definitely soul mates in disguise. With photographic evidences and OP posts. Even using the post-it answers from fan meetings as proof that the were "in love." 

 

Seonho scorned at the most upvoted comments in every article with a screaming fangirl talking about how "Jihoon oppa has been leaving hints about their relationship.” Wait that comment almost has a thousand upvotes?! Seonho heatedly clicked the downvote button on almost every top comment in every article about the so-called "Panwink" couple. 

 

Woochan ignored the sad boy and continued to play like the child he was. But Seonho mewled and whined like the child HE WAS. This bothered Woochan so much that he threw he hacky sack at Seonho turned back. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, will ya?!" Woochan cursed at Seonho. 

 

"Can you believe this!" Seonho turned his back to Woochan as he continued to lay down on the bed. "Look what people are saying on the internet!" 

 

"I know what people are saying on the internet; its bullshit." 

 

"Right! How could they think that Jihoonie hyung and Guanlin hyung are 'soulmates,'" Seonho mocked as he air quoted soulmates. 

 

“What are you talking about? No. I meant in general. People say bullshit like that all the time, why does it matter," Woochan dismissed Seonho's stupid love problem. Woochan was far too young to care about soul mates or anything that had to with romance. Seonho used to feel the same way too but he wouldn't have cared so much if the topic wasn't about his very own soulmate, no not Jihoon but Guanlin. 

 

"You know I only care because it's Guanlin hyung." 

 

"Yeah, 'cuz he's your 'soulmate' or whatever," Woochan teased Seonho by badly mimicking his voice when he air quoted 'soulmates.' 

 

"You're just jealous!" Seonho childishly pouted as he sat up to face his roommate. 

 

"That some random person whom I'm 'destined to be with forever' share a fucking link to know when I'm depressed?! Yeah, no thanks," Woochan sat on the bottom bunk across Seonho's bunk bed that he shared with another trainee. 

 

"It's different... It's not like that." 

 

"I wouldn't want to bother my soul mate with that shit Seonho," Woochan slumped back on the bed. Seonho curled his legs up and hugged them close to him and started to become silent. Woochan was hit with a sudden burst of guilt, feeling like it was his fault that caused Seonho to feel hurt. "Dude. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Woochan quickly checked on Seonho slowly approaching him.

 

"No, it's not you," Seonho says as gently pushes Woochan's hand away from him.

 

"Then it's him?" 

 

* * *

 

Guanlin hadn't been feeling so well. It was so pressuring for a young boy like him to be so overworked with a schedule after another. Guanlin felt so tired, well not as tired as the others but Guanlin thought he was just useless for others and didn't want to bother anyone. Guanlin closed his eyes during the middle of their meeting between their manager and other staffs. As his eyes were closed he thought of coming home. Or even taking a little break maybe even go back to the Cube dorm. But the closest thing he could get is a phone call with him that only lasted for a minute or two. 

 

When their meeting ended it was the usual busy packed schedule that demanded him to be happy. This only brought down Guanlin's mood and dragged his feet as he followed his other members to their next photo shoot to god knows where and for who. Guanlin suddenly strike his chest. He shouldn't carry such heavy emotions or else... Seonho would get hurt. 

 

At a young age, Guanlin met his soul mate the moment he entered the company. He was set to have dance lessons with Seonho and the moment he had entered the room. They had clicked. When people met their soul mate their heart connect and their eyes will face one-to-one and they will ask. "Are you my soulmate?" Of course a beautiful moment once someone had found their soulmate. The once stinging pain or small happy feeling that the soulmate felt before actually meeting their match would intensify. So whenever Guanlin was feel sad or gloomy, Seonho would feel the same way maybe even more than Guanlin did. It was the same for other emotions really. But it really only depends on how far apart these soulmates were. If you were apart from your soulmate and you were sad imagine the amount of depressed emotions your soulmate would be feeling. 

 

Only Cube knew that Seonho and Guanlin were soulmates and tried not to keep them so far apart. But when Guanlin got into Wanna One things changed. YMC didn't waver to any of Guanlin's pleas and allowed the two soulmates suffer as they were so far apart. Guanlin sighed. Sometimes phone calls and video chats were just not enough for them. Especially for Guanlin. 

 

He wanted to hold his soulmate close and share the same bed even though they were far too tall to do so. He wanted to hear Seonho’s breath breathing down his neck as he played video games. He wanted Seonho’s back to press against him as he studied Korean. Guanlin wanted to see Seonho steal out of Woochan’s plate as he claimed to himself to be innocent. He wanted Seonho so close to him but alas he was just too far. 

 

* * *

 

The day of busy schedules ended and Wanna One came home to their dorms tired as they've ever been. Daniel slammed his body down at their couch while Jisung smacked Daniel's butt to get up and not ruffle his clothes. Jaehwan immediately heads to the kitchen with Jihoon following him to make series of instant ramen of different brands for them to eat after a long day. 

 

"Yah! Don't cook so many packs that's not healthy!" Minhyun scolded Jaehwan and Jihoon from the living room as he sat down on loveseat beside a sleeping Jinyoung who proceeded to lean  on Minhyun's shoulder. 

 

"What! Cook as much as we want?!" Jaehwan mocked as he opened another pack of instant ramen to the mix. Jihoon snickered in the background while he collected the wide array of sauces that came in the packs. 

 

"Yah! Kim Jaehwan! You know that's not what I said!" Minhyun shot back. Then a short silence from the kitchen and another sound of instant ramen being opened echoed and Minhyun immediately stood up to scold those pigs. 

 

Jinyoung woke up from the fuss Minhyun was in and Jisung tended to him like a mother. 

 

"Why don't you wash up already?" Jisung suggested to the tired Jinyoung. The young boy sleepily nodded and followed his mother's words as he went to his room. Guanlin was quietly sitting on other loveseat watching their usual setup with Daehwi beside him texting on his phone. 

 

"Who are you texting?" Guanlin peered over the smaller boy's padded jacket. 

 

"Hm? I'm texting Woojin hyung, he's still in traffic with Seongwoo hyung, Sungwoon hyung, and the managers," Daehwi smiles to Guanlin with his usual sunny smile. Guanlin wished he could be that happy even with the amount of stress they carry everyday. Daehwi's phone suddenly flashed for an incoming call from Woojin. Daehwi fumbled before he answered his phone. 

 

"Hey Woojin hyu—“ Daehwi was cut off and Guanlin wondered why. With a sudden turn of atmosphere Daehwi called the members to come to the living room. Daehwi switched his call with Woojin to speaker phone and out came their manager's voice. 

 

“Hello~” Their manager cheerfully greeted. “I know you’re all tired from your recent schedules and all. But I discussed with the higher ups…” He paused. “And he gave a go signal for a day off! Congratulations, Wanna One! You have the whole day for yourself tomorrow! Enjoy!” Their manager quickly hung up but in the background were the boys left with the managers’, screaming in excitement. The boys here did the same. Daniel suddenly had all the energy to get up and jump on the couch while Jisung scolded to stop. Jaehwan and Jihoon were the loudest and Jinyoung came out of the bathroom confused. Guanlin still couldn’t believe it. Daehwi shook his friend to share the excitement in the room. 

 

"Guanlin, did you hear that?!" Daehwi shook Guanlin out of his daze. 

 

“I don’t believe it…” 

 

"Manager hyung said we can have the free day tomorrow! Isn't that exciting! We'll have a whole day to ourselves! I can’t wait! This is just like Zero Base again!” Daehwi ecstatically clapped to the youngest.

 

“Yeah!" 

 

"That means you can go to him,” Daehwi sneakily smirked to the foreign boy making Guanlin unable to hide his intense emotion. 

 

“I’m really excited. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.” 

 

“Or held him?” Daehwi waggled his eyebrows at Guanlin, causing the younger to flush red. 

 

“Yeah,” Guanlin smiled at the thought of it. 

 

* * *

 

Seonho was alone at the dorms as Woochan left to buy food for the two. They had decided instead of taking a lazy day they would take a lazy week of not doing anything at all. Seonho was satisfied with that and left to go to the showers. He didn't need to watch the door for any visitor because each trainee had a key and so did Woochan. Seonho relaxed in the shower and realised he was in a little longer than he anticipated but no one was slamming on the door demanding him to hurry up. After all he was all alone in the dorms. He spoke to soon as someone started banging on the bathroom door. He felt like it was that scene in Scream where the killer had murdered the naked girl in shower. 

 

“Hey hurry up in there!” Seonho froze as he heard the ever familiar voice. His voice. Seonho was in doubt. There was no way? “C’mon! I need to use the bathroom!” The voice banged on the door the same way _he_ did. But there was no way that _he_ was here. Right? Seonho dressed as fast as he could and hesitated before opening the door. Seonho unlocked the door and the knob turned from the outside. Seonho tripped into Guanlin's chest. It was felt like a dream. Seonho felt Guanlin’s heart pound, he could hear it and most importantly he could see him. Seonho smiled, welcoming back his soul mate back into the dorms he had not been in for months. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you more,” Guanlin came in closer letting their lips sink for a soft quick kiss before Guanlin pushed Seonho out of the way to the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

 **[???:]**  

 

Woochan ate his chicken while weirdly looking at Seonho smiling like a complete idiot. Woochan left for fifteen minutes now Seonho’s lost his mind. He knew soulmates were actually a new form of drug. Every symptom that Seonho experienced would be qualified as him going through a psychedelic phase. 

 

“Guanlin’s here,” Seonho said still in a stupor. 

 

“Yeah right, it’s not like he’s gonna waltz in here go ‘Hey Woochan! What’s up? Can I have some chicken?’” Woochan bit his chicken leg in disbelief on what the elder was saying. 

 

“Hey Woochan. What’s up?” Guanlin came in, fresh out of the shower. Woochan dropped his chicken piece on the floor the moment the tall Taiwanese appeared. “Can I have some chicken?” Then Woochan fainted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was really short >< it kinda want to leave it open ended-ish so you can do whatever it
> 
> so yeah also note why is woochan playing hacky sack   
> listen man stfu if u got a problem with woochan playing hacky sack hE'LL STILL MOTHERFUCKING PLAY HACKY SACK   
> ok that is all merry christmas ^^


End file.
